The Pony Dead: Temporada 1
by MRA999
Summary: Después de haber sufrido un accidente Twilight Sparkle sale del hospital de Ponyville y lo que ve es un mundo apocalíptico… Ahora debe enfrentar los hechos de ser una princesa en un mudo que trata de matarla y buscar a sus amigas para poder ponerle fin al apocalipsis zombi… pero… cuanto tiempo vivirán.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE PONYS DEAD**_

 **Que pasa gente momo están espero que bien y si así como lo ven el título de este nuevo Fic dice PONYS porque por obvias razones es un Fanfic de My Little Pony y lo hago porque si alguno lee los perfiles de los autores sabrán que el mío dice que me gustan este tipo de Fanfics. Algunos dirán que el titulo se les ase conocido por otro Fanfic en ingles que es THE TROTTING DEAD pero he de aclarar "este fanfic es enteramente de mi propia creación los personajes no creados por mi o por otros autores le pertenecen a hasbro estudios, los escenarios son vasados en la serie my little pony, la serie the walking dead y otras referencias por parte de películas y series de zombis, por lo que cualquier similitud con otro fanfic es mera coincidencia", acalorado este punto les presento… el tráiler.**

* * *

 _ **Producciones WilSant-Company Internationals.**_

-Porque la pregunta de qué es lo que aremos Twilight-

-Quería saber si alguna de ustedes me podría ayudar con mi investigación. Me han llegado informes de la princesa Celestia y Luna sobre la creación y repartición de nuevas y mejores armas. Al igual que me entere de que hay una nueva enfermedad extraña por varias partes de Ecuestria-

 _ **En cooperación con Hasbro Studios.**_

-Cuido Twilight-

 _-Resiste por favor… te llevaremos al hospital… Ayúdenos está muy herida y sangrando mucho… Se recupera totalmente doctor… Puede que termine en coma…_

 _ **Y patrocinado por Producciones WillS. presenta…**_

-Que fue lo que pasó aquí-

-Hace cuanto tiempo que no has salido-

-Acabo de despertar del hospital-

 _ **Ella nunca se preparó…**_

-Una grave epidemia se expandió en toda Ecuestria-

-Eso explica los cadáveres del hospital-

-Pero esos solo eran los muerto-

 _ **Para enfrentar…**_

-¿Cómo que solo los muertos?-

-Afuera hay infectados vivos… son ZOMBIS-

 _ **A lo que ni siquiera está vivo…**_

-Mis amigas puede que sigan allá afuera, vivas y buscándome-

-Lo dudo pero vale la pena intentarlo-

-Sabes donde estarían-

-Si son listas, ocultas en las sombras-

 _ **Del autor que trajo "La Historia De Nuestro Pasado" & "Humphrey's Killer"**_

-Rainbow, Agáchate-

-Corre nos alcanzan-

 _ **Y el nuevo estreno "Un Pasado Oscuro: Revelaciones"**_

-Tenemos que encontrar a todas las demás-

-Y lograr ponerle fin a toda esta mierda de los zombis-

-Espero que lo logremos-

-Sino… este podría ser mi nuevo reino-

-Y como lo llamarías-

 _ **-**_ El reino de… _**THE PONY DEAD-**_

 _ **Próximamente**_

 _ **Solo en Fanfiction.**_

* * *

 **Que les pare el tráiler sé que no es lo que muchos esperaban y si se podría decir que me base en THE WALKING DEAD, pero también en otras series y películas relacionadas y no relacionadas con zombis.**

 **El primer capítulo será puesto en unas horas posiblemente d horas después de la publicación de este tráiler. Por lo que espero que en ese tiempo lleguen reviews sobre lo que piensan de cómo será y sin más que decir me despido, soy WillS y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	2. Chapter 1: El Inicio De La Pesadilla

_**THE PONYS DEAD**_

 **Que pasa mi gente como están espero que bien. Y si así es, My Little Pony llega también a aparecer aquí en mi cuenta y aviso que al igual que el Fanfic de Rio este Fic no será el único en venir ya que tengo planeado subir otros 4 Fic de MLP, pero bueno no dare spoilers de futuras historias a no ser que me digan que coloque en mi perfil los nombres y** **Summary de los futuros proyectos. Una cosa más los capítulos serán cortos pero tampoco tanto no se alarmen y la razón es qué recortando los capítulos abra más contenido o lo puedo cambiar según su decisión. Pero bueno basta de charlas y que comience este Fanfic.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo**_ _ **1:**_

 _ **El**_ _ **Inicio**_ _ **De**_ _ **La Pesadilla**_

Se encontraba Twilight caminando por en medio de una calle de Ponyville con una alforja con rumbo a una pequeña tienda de suministros alimenticios en la cual por toda la zona se encontraban tiendas de acampar al igual que barias carrosas y diligencias.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta para intentar abrirla con su magia se dio cuenta que arriba avía un letrero que decía "NO HAY NADA". Se estaba retirando del lugar, cuando escucha unos pasos así que se agacha a ras del suelo para ver y lo que logra ver son los cascos de una potrilla rosa que al parecer es una Pegaso ya que recogió del suelo con sus alas un peluche.

Twilight se levanta cuando ve que la potrilla se iba en dirección contraria –Oye tranquila… soy la princesa Twilight… puedes venir con migo no te are daño- le dijo con tono amable, pero en cuanto la potrilla se dio vuelta se dio cuenta de que era un zombi, inmediatamente la potrilla se acercó a ella con intención de devorarla a lo que Twilight rápidamente prende su cuerno y le dispara en rallo contra la cabeza de la potrilla matándola. Y dejando a una Twilight muy alterada.

( _Empiecen a ver el video desde el segundo 17_. watch?v=5699W4WnlUo)

* * *

Han pasado años desde que las portadoras han tenido un encuentro con algún otro villano, la última que han combatido es ahora su nueva amiga Starlight Glimmer pero lo que no sabían es que pronto enfrentaran un nuevo peligro del cual tal vez no sobrevivan…

Era un día normal y tranquilo sin ninguna preocupación aunque desde hace casi 4 años todo el tiempo era así, Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban caminando y platicando cerca de la alcaldía la cual estaba siendo remodelada y por lo tanto había muchos trabajadores y la construcción de escaleras para poder subir.

-Y díganme, que es lo que van a hacer pronto todas ustedes- les pregunto curioseando una alicornio violeta y de ojos igual a sus cinco amigas

-Qué bueno que lo preguntaste Twilight, yo pienso viajar a Canterlot dentro de poco, mi boutique allá me necesita y Sassy Saddles necesita de mi ayuda para nuevos estilos- dijo una unicornio de piel gris claro con un estilo de peinado poco común cuyo nombre es Rarity

-Yo pienso ir a visitor a un amigo que vive en las afueras del viejo lugar donde vivía y de paso ir a visitar a mi familia- dijo una pony terrestre de color rosa con una actitud muy alegre y dando saltitos mientras hablaba

-No savia que tenías a más amigos que vivieran más lejos de Ponyville o Canterlot Pinkie Pie- le dijo una pony terrestre de color naranja con un sombrero de vaquero de nombre Applejack

-Pero como no voy a tener amigos que vivan más allá de Ponyville, él es mi amigo número 1,686,567- dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa diciendo exactamente que amigo tenia dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas por que supiera el número exacto y porque fueran tantos

-Pues yo la verdad simplemente pensaba quedarme a avanzar con el trabajo de recolección en la granja ya casi es tiempo de cosecha- le dijo Applejack con su típico acento

-Yo… am… solo iba a ayudar a algunos animalitos que han llegado muy asustados y la gran mayoría vienen del sureste no sé porque- dijo una muy tímida Pegaso amarilla de nombre Fluttershy

-Yo no pienso hacer nada- dijo con tono cansado una Pegaso de color azul y crin multicolor

-Tu nunca haces nada Dash- le dijo con un tono enojado Applejack

-Eso no es cierto- se dijo en defensa

-Dinos al menos una cosa que hayas echo esta semana que no tenga nada que ver con hacer bromas, dormir o comer- le dijo Applejack en reto

-Puedo decirte hasta 10… veamos- dijo mientras pensaba pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir

-Eso creí-

-Y porque la pregunta Twilight- le dice Rarity

-Bueno… es que quería saber si alguna de ustedes me podría ayudar con mi investigación. Me han llegado informes de la princesa Celestia y Luna sobre la creación y repartición de nuevas y mejores armas y de guardias en varias partes de Ecuestria principalmente en Canterlot, el imperio de Cristal y el Sureste de Ecuestria. Al igual que me entere por unos rumores de que hay una nueva enfermedad extraña por varias partes y quería saber cómo solucionarla- dijo explicando su porque

-Relájate Caramelo no es buena idea preocuparse por algo que posiblemente no llegue a pasar- le dijo Applejack muy tranquilamente

-Applejack tiene razón no deberías de preocuparte demasiado además no solo te puedes confiar de simples rumores eso no es de mucha confianza y eso es impropio de una princesa- le dijo Rarity como siempre intentando hacer que su amiga actué como una princesa

-Rarity tu siempre crees todos los rumores y chismes que se dan pero tal vez tengas razón, además no creo que ocurra algo que… haaaa…- Twilight solo termino gritando porque la construcción junto a la que estaban se empezaba a colapsar una parte y haciendo que uno de los pilares de madera terminara cayéndole en la cabeza dejándola casi inconsciente y muy débil.

Todas sus amigas, algunas personas que estaban pasando por el lugar y algunos trabajadores fueron a socorrerla pero ella apenas y racionaba, estaba a punto de desmallarse totalmente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo pudo oír algunas cosas, _Resiste por favor… te llevaremos al hospital… Ayúdenos está muy herida y sangrando mucho… Se recupera totalmente doctor… Puede que termine en coma…_ y después de eso nada…

* * *

Varios días después vino Rainbow Dash acompañada por Fluttershy que vinieron a ver como seguía Twilight la cual tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no podía responder por seguir en estado de coma.

-Ho… hola Twilight venimos a ver cómo estas… las demás chicas y las princesas te desean que te recuperes pronto y entre todas cooperamos para traerte este arreglo floral- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente mientras colocaba el arreglo en la que iban barias rosas, azucenas, claveles, girasoles y uno que otro tulipán en una cómoda que estaba junto a la camilla de Twilight

-Las demás también querían venir a verte pero ellas están ocupadas con los asuntos que tenían y las princesas Celestia y Luna ya vinieron a visitarte pero como apenas nos enteramos de que abriste los ojos no pudiste verlas, además de que están investigando que el colapso de la construcción no fue un accidente fue provocado para que solo tu resultaras lesionada; pero nos pidieron que te digamos que te mejores pronto y que disfrutes el arreglo número 9 que mandaron para ti, en especial el jarrón que es de parte de Rarity jeje- dijo Rainbow mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza en has de recordar ya que no recordó muchas cosas.

-No creo que ese jarrón sea de Rarity… ella me hubiera obsequiado uno mucho más grande y con más adornos… ya dime de donde lo sacaste, de la casa de tu papá jeje- dijo Twilight recobrando el control de sus funciones pero débilmente por estar mucho tiempo "dormida", pero cuando quiso ver donde estaban sus amigas no avía nadie miro su arreglo y se dio cuenta que el arreglo se veía con mucho polvo y todas las flores marchitas y secas, pero lo recordaba haberlo visto en perfecto estado ase solo un minuto.

Se dedicó a mirar toda la habitación y así misma dándose cuenta que algunos vendajes en su cabeza y en su casco con el que se avía cubierto su cabeza estaban sucias y viejas como si no se las hubieran cambiado en mucho tiempo, también noto que algunas pequeñas partes del techo y de los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotas, al igual que no había corriente eléctrica en los aparatos que estaban conectados a ella por lo cual se los desconecto e intento ponerse de pie.

Pero cuando se levantó sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado, cuando noto que era una herida producto de los pedazos de madera que le cayeron encima y se le enterraron en su costado y en uno de sus cascos. Procuro no hacer muchos movimientos bruscos y seguir caminando hasta la salida de su habitación, pero al salir se dio cuenta que todo el pasillo estaba destruido con rastros de sangre por la pared y el piso, quiso ver de dónde provenía la sangre y llego a una esquina donde al otro lado de esta detrás de una puerta de vidrio manchada en algunas partes de sangre estaba el cadáver semi putrefacto de un unicornio con el abdomen abierto y con algunos pocos intestinos saliendo de este lo cual altero más a la ya muy débil y asustada Twilight quedando en un shock que fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la cafetería atrás de ella, quiso acercarse para oír bien pero se dio cuenta que estaba asegurada con una cadena y con un tablón, al igual que en la puerta estaba un letrero en letras grandes que decía **NO ABRIR HAY MUERTOS** pero al querer empujar la puerta y saber que pasaba unos cascos muy maltratados y con sangre salían de entre la rendija. Cuando Twilight vio eso se regresó lo más rápido por donde vino hasta llegar a una recepción en la que intento tomar uno de los teléfonos y llamar a alguien pero al no haber energía no sirvió de nada.

Cuando eso no funciono intento salir del hospital, pero se le fue un poco difícil ya que todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas y los elevadores no tenían energía. Por lo que opto por bajar por las escaleras de emergencia, el problema es que era muy oscuro y muy peligroso bajar ya que era el piso 5 de 7 pero aun así se decidió a salir para aclarar sus dudas.

Con su cuerno intento alumbrar un poco para poder bajar las escaleras sin encontrarse alguna desagradable sorpresa hasta llegar a la puerta pero al estar todavía lastimada de la cabeza no podía iluminar por mucho tiempo, después de 5 minutos de bajar las escaleras llego a la salida y al empujar la puerta la luz del sol la deja segada un momento cuando su vista se aclaró se dio cuenta que afuera estaba hecho un desastre…

Había barios puestos de la guardia real montados en varias partes del hospital, al igual que cientos de bosas con cadáveres muchos de ellos ya estaban en descomposición; Twilight no podían soportar mucho eso así que se decidió ir a su castillo que no estaba a más de dos cuadras del hospital, quiso ir volando pero recordó que estuvo en cama un tiempo largo por lo que sus alas aún no se acostumbran a recibir nuevamente movimiento, por lo que opto por caminar aun con la bata de paciente del hospital.

En el camino siguió viendo puestos y carrosas de la guardia real, al igual que varios muertos lo que la dejo todavía en un estado de shock por no saber qué es lo que pasa y en eso se encuentra con medio cuerpo de un pony que ella reconoció… era Lyra Heartstrings, la cual le faltaban los cascos traseros junto con medio abdomen, Twilight inmediatamente pensó que estaba muerta pero cuando se acercó a ver de cerca se despertó y con la poca fuerza que aún tenía la zombi Lyra intento alcanzar a Twilight, ella se quitó de su alcance y se decidió por correr sabiendo que eso la lastimaría, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar.

Cuando llego inmediatamente abrió las puertas de golpe y se puso a revisar si encontraba algo o alguien… pero nada… reviso cada habitación pensando en que tal vez Spike o algún otro poni o inclusive sus amigas se ocultaran en una de ellas o le dejaran una pista de donde estaba pero nada.

Cuando logro aclarar su mente se decidió por salir a las escaleras de la entrada de su castillo a pensar un poco, en eso noto como un poni con armadura de la guardia real se le acercaba, pensó que tal vez podría decirle algo pero en eso noto como tenia sangre en la boca y no avía brillo en sus ojos, quiso correr al castillo pero al dar un mal paso tropezó y termino en el suelo asiendo que ese guardia le saltara enzima he intentara morderla.

Estuvo forcejeando para evitar que la mordiera pero estaba muy cansada y el zombi guardia empezaba acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello; Twilight ya estaba viendo su final cuando ve que el casco del guardia termina siendo lanzado adentro del castillo y después el sonido de un disparo, después de eso el guardia cae encima de Twilight pero muerto, ella ya estaba a casi a punto de desmayarse del cansancio pero se mantuvo lo mayor mente consiente para ver quien el que la salvo y detrás del zombi aparece el pony que disparo para salvarla y la impresiono al saber quién era.

-Vinyl Scratch- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada en la entrada del castillo mientras era llevada por Vinyl adentro y serraba las puertas.

* * *

 **Fin del primer capitulo**

 **Que les pareció el capítulo, sé que es corto pero como dije al principio todos serán así para que pueda haber muchos o salvo que ustedes me pidan que los haga más grandes, que en cualquier caso lo puedo hacer.**

 **Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, quejas en los Reviews, y si alguien desea ayudarme en la elaboración de los capítulos siguientes puede decírmelo por PM y si desean que sus OC aparezcan también díganmelo en los Reviews y como lo dije en el Tráiler, este Fic no es copia del Fanfic original de Zombis en Ecuestria que es THE TROTTING DEAD y como lo esplique también en el tráiler nunca leí el Fanfic y no lo leeré, no porque no me guste sino para que no pongan en algún Review "Oye no este parte de aquí es la misma que aparece en The Trotting Dead, ósea solo hiciste copia y pega y eso no se vale, es trampa y plagio" y solo por esa razón que lo vuelvo a repetir y si se pudiera marcar con letras rojas sería mejor pero lo pondré en Negritas, MAYUSCULAS y de** _ **lado… "ESTE FANFIC ES ENTERAMENTE DE MI PROPIA CREACIÓN LOS PERSONAJES NO CREADOS POR MI O POR OTROS AUTORES LE PERTENECEN A HASBRO ESTUDIOS, LOS ESCENARIOS SON VASADOS EN LA SERIE MY LITTLE PONY, LA SERIE THE WALKING DEAD Y OTRAS REFERENCIAS POR PARTE DE PELÍCULAS Y SERIES DE ZOMBIS, POR LO QUE CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON OTRO FANFIC ES MERA COINCIDENCIA"**_ **y ya con esto acabado de decir me despido, nos vemos en la próxima actualización si es que los zombis no nos devoran antes XD.**


End file.
